Some businesses run dozens or hundreds of computer systems. For example, companies may have dozens or hundreds of computer servers that each may be servicing dozens or hundreds of users. To monitor the status of smaller numbers of computer systems, an individual can switch among computer screens of each of the computer systems, querying for status as they switch among the screens, but to monitor dozens or hundreds of computer systems can require much more effort. Even if the effort is undertaken by many individuals, each watching multiple computer screens, the managers of a company may wish to have a way to allow them to monitor the status of a larger number of computer systems using much less time and effort.
It can be desirable to display information regarding the status of multiple computer systems, allowing for detailed information if desired, but without significantly impacting the performance of those computer systems to collect such data, and without requiring parties who wish to monitor multiple computer systems to sort through volumes of data. What is needed is a system and method for collecting and providing data regarding the status of multiple computer systems.